An odd dream by an odd person
by DoctorWhoFanatic1997
Summary: *I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I simply love it! This was a dream I had. Suitable for ages 13 and up because of certain scenes. Once again this came to me in a dream. I love Doctor Who and Torchwood and everyone knows there are some perverted scne
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I simply love it! This was a dream I had. Suitable for ages 13 and up because of certain scenes. Once again this came to me in a dream. I love Doctor Who and Torchwood and everyone knows there are some perverted scenes in it but I am not a pervert!*

The Doctor-Tenth Doctor (David Tennant's incarnation)

The Master- John Simm's incarnation

Captain Jack

Captain John

Civilians and extra's-Random people I know

The ******* (spoilers)-Myself (Yeah, I know really weird)

"Doctor, where are we going," I yelled.

"Just keep running! We need to get somewhere he can't find us!" The Doctor yelled.

Suddenly The Doctor stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked a rocky beach and squatted down to look over, as did I mimicking his behavior. "Who are you, put your hands up now!" yelled a man behind us as he pointed his gun at the doctor as we both stood up. The Doctor said nothing so I spoke up," I'm Th- Margaret Hastings nice to meet you, and this is ummm this is John Smith." "Are you part of the Master's army," the guard asked. "Of course not now lower your gun and we will be on our way," The doctor replied. "No, anyone who see's our camp must be taken in, even if they say there on our side." The guard replied. "Fine, alright then Allons-y!" The Doctor replied.

*Later*(I forgot what happened and didn't want to make something up.)

While sitting on a rock The Doctor came up to me and started to talk," Margret, when the guard asked for our names you told him a fake one for myself, but what about you, why did you use your real name?"

"I don't know." I replied

"Where did you get John Smith from, I never told that it was my fake name."

"I just thought of it ok! Gosh, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Are you alright Margaret?"

"Yes, I'm fine…."

*Awkward Silence*

"John, Margaret we need you over here," The guard from earlier called to us.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"We're tracking the Master's army and we need your help." The guard replied "We need to figure out where the Master is heading."

"Well, I would think that the Master would be heading toward the most powerful base of his enemies. Considering he took out the two most powerful bases he would be heading right about hear on the map."

"But, that's where our base is."

"Then I guess you better prepare."

Shocked, the guard pulled out a gun and asked, "How do you know so much about The Master."

"Listen to me, you need to prepare"

"Tell me how you know so much or I shoot"

"Calm down, and put the gun do—"

*Boom* *Vrrrrrr* *Wosh*

"They're coming I hear them, this is because of you Doctor, you!"

*Bang*

"AHHHH," I screamed.

"Why did you shoot her?" The doctor yelled at the guard.

"That was a warning that you better know which side you're on in this battle." The guard yelled as he ran to prepare.

"Doctor!" I screamed while trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's ok you'll be ok. Come on you have to be ok," He said

"There—there's something I've been meaning to tell you" I moaned.

"Stop please don't die, you can't die."

"Doctor it will be o-"

"No, No, NO!" the Doctor cried out.

Weeping slightly the Doctor moaned and cried, bent over, placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me, for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I simply love it! This was a dream I had. Suitable for ages 13 and up because of certain scenes. Once again this came to me in a dream. I love Doctor Who and Torchwood and everyone knows there are some perverted scenes in it but I am not a pervert!*

The Doctor-Tenth Doctor (David Tennant's incarnation)

The Master- John Simm's incarnation

Captain Jack

Captain John

Civilians and extra's-Random people I know

The ******* (spoilers)-Myself (Yeah, I know really weird)

"Why did she have to die?" cried The Doctor ,"Why!"

After a moment of mourning the Doctor stood up, wiped away his tears and turned around to walk away.

*Peewwww* *Sqhshsshs*

The Doctor turned around slightly to see my body light up, glow, and spew fire.

*After a moment* (Sorry, I'm not the best writer"

"Doctor," I moaned as I opened my eyes.

Suddenly a guard ran up and asked" What was that light, is everything ok?"

Quickly the Doctor grabbed the guard's gun and pointed it at me, as the guard ran away.

"Who are you!" The Doctor demanded," How can you regenerate?"

"Doctor-"

"Why are you still alive, but your face didn't change? Tell me!" The Doctor yelled as he readied the gun.

"The fury of a Timelord is so powerful,"

"Or in this case a Timelady," The Doctor replied.

"Oh Doctor, you know that's not true. My face didn't change. You know who I am."

"No, you can't be. That would mean...No! No, I refuse to believe that."

"Doctor you know who I am. My mother was human, my father a Timelord, forbidden by Galifrayen law. You know me, and you know who's coming now, not for the base, but for me. You know me, and you know who's coming now, not for the base, but for me"

"Guards come here, now and hurry we don't have much time!" The Doctor yelled. Two guards came forward. "Take her, put her somewhere, handcuff her, and tie her up! I don't care! I need her restrained to talk to her"

*Later* (Sorry again)

"Get off of me." I yelled as the guards sat me in a chair and handcuffed my hands behind me to a pole.

"Out, I've got it from here." The Doctor said as he walked down the steps to the very bottom floor of the base.

"So, I know who you are, and I know how to kill you, the question is, what am I going to do with you."

"I bet you have some ideas," I said in a sarcastic tone. Then a shock went through my body.

"Electric chair, do you like it?"

"Love it" (sarcastically)

"Now, this is how things are going to work, I ask the questions, and you are going to answer….So. I know you work with the Master but the question is how. If it's true like the myths, you were forced, but then you finally helped with your own free will. Now what I want to know is if I'm right about who you are. So what's your name?"

*Silence*

*Zap*

"I'll ask it again! What is your name?"

"The-The-The Servant."

"Just as I thought. The women who would do anything, The women who has to do everything and has no choice. That was your parent's punishment, correct? One they could never see each other again, two you were sent to earth to live with a different family, and three, you, Servant, have to do what anyone says no matter what…..So my point is the Master used that against you, and made you help him!"

"Correct. Every part of that is correct..except well guard's tie him up first and then we'll have storytime." Said The Master who had just appeared in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I simply love it! This was a dream I had. Suitable for ages 13 and up because of certain scenes. Once again this came to me in a dream. I love Doctor Who and Torchwood and everyone knows there are some perverted scenes in it but I am not a pervert!*

The Doctor-Tenth Doctor (David Tennant's incarnation)

The Master- John Simm's incarnation

Captain Jack

Captain John

Civilians and extra's-Random people I know

The ******* (spoilers)-Myself (Yeah, I know really weird)

"Ok, ha-ha, isn't this fun?" Said the master

Just as the guards had finished tyeing up the doctor I began to say", Honey, aren't you going to let me go?"

"Honey?" The doctor asked

"You, shut up!" The master said pointing to the doctor ", and you, Maggie, "Said the Master as he walked to my chair and bent over placing his arms on either side of the chair, leaning closer," You will remain there, and I'm going to leave, and check how my plans are going as you tell the doctor how we met."

"Thankyo-, wait, I beg your pardon?"

"You, Maggie Kellenberger, or should I say the servant considering the doctor already knows, are going to betray me soon, and let this stand as a warning to convince you otherwise." Said the master as he walked up the steps and closed the door behind him leaving just the doctor and myself, imprisoned together.

"This is your fault." Proclaimed the doctor

I refused to talk.

"You know he probably has cameras on us and your chair is still electric"

I was shocked, and thought to myself "No, No, he would never leave me with this man without a good reason. I have to figure things out. Why would he ask me to tell him his story? The master doesn't want anyone to know…unless he wants to know if I will tell the truth."

"Shut up, and answer me, do you want to know the story"

"Yes, I do, I also hope it includes you suffering"

"It does, I can grantee that, but it also involves, other...let me just tell you from the beginning"

"There had been reports of a building exploding 15 miles away from my home town, where one man was caught escaping to fire. At this time I was living with my human parents, but they had no idea who I was but I did. One of my friends had told me how they had seen someone on the road in a black sweat suit and a red t-shirt, walking aimlessly in the road, so I was slightly concerned. One day my mum, dad, and four siblings were home along with my three cousins visiting in from military school. Now, we don't live in a development or even on a street with everyone else. Our closest neighbor is four miles away. I was watching TV one day and I thought I had seen something outside. I looked out the window and there was a man going through our trash. I told my dad and he opened the door to yell out for the man to leave but somehow the man rushed past him into our home. My dad told the man to leave but he asked why. I stood up for some reason and went tot the man and said "leave please, my dad asked you nicely, now imp telling you." "Shocked, the man said" Do you know who I am, I am the master and I listen to no one," he said while simultaneously pulling out a knife. "Maggie, go upstairs with your cousin, now!" my dad said. "Yeah, beautiful, be a good little girl and listen to your daddy."

I hadn't moved but my cousin grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. My mum was in her room with my youngest sister as my other sibling was in another room with my youngest cousin. Quickly my oldest cosign ran into my mum room with me and his brother and locked the door. "I have to help," I yelled to my cousin. I tried to run out of the door but they stood in my way and wouldn't let me through. After a few minutes I tried again this time successfully getting through the door while no one was watching. As I walked downstairs ever so quietly I peeped around a corner only to find my father lying dead on the ground. I gasped and knew the Master had heard me so I ran up stairs into my sibling room where they were hiding. I talked to them and asked them if they were ok and it turns out no one else had been hurt... I walked out of their room trying to get back into my mother's bento my mother's before they had noticed I was gone. I told my siblings to lock the door behind me and to let no one else in.

As I walked out into the hallway I tripped making a thud. Suddenly I heard feet running up the steps at the other end of the hallway. As I stood up I went to knock on the door, but The Master shot the lock with some type of laser. Sacred, I continued to pound but no one could open it. The master hurried towards me with a smile on his face and a gun in his hand. I tried to get away to another room, but they were all locked. As the Master got to me he wrapped is right arm around my arms and chest and pointed the gun t my head. No matter how much I squirmed or fought to getaway the master continued to laugh and it seemed like he enjoyed watching me fight. Finally he placed his mouth close to my ear and somewhat breathed somewhat said the words," Stop it, you can't win, now your mum has the key to your vault, now you're going to calmly say to them to open the door and then tell them you need the key for me, NOW," the master said while he tightened his grip and laughed at me trying to escape. "Mum, it's me Maggie, I need the key for the Master or else he'll shoot me," I said as calmly as possible. The Master shot the door to open it and slowly walked in, dragging me with him. "The key mama," he demanded to my mum. My mum looked at me and I nodded. Slowly she pulled out a key form her pocket a threw it to the Master. The Master slowly walked out of the room once again pulling me with him.

As The Master exited the room he "Soniced" the door to lock and my mum's door my mum's door to my sibling's room.

"What are you doing?" I demanded to know.

"They will be locked in those rooms for 12 hours."

"What why, you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, now take me to the vault" The Master said first chuckling then cocking the gun.

As we walked through the basement and into the vault, still gripping me tightly like he enjoyed it to the fullest, The Master closed the vault door and "Soniced" it to lock it. He then through me against the wall and told me to stay there. I saw him begin to fidget with an odd contraption attached to his wrist like he was setting something. His back was turned to me and his gun was on the ground. I decided that this was my chance. I slowly stood up and snuck up behind him and I raised my hand to hit him in the head, but for some reason I couldn't. It's not like I didn't have the guts to do it, it's just that I didn't want to. "Gotcha!" He said as he spun around, pulled something out of his pocket, grabbed my wrist, and attached a sort of strap to my wrist.

I don't entirely know what had happened, but after he had attached the strange item to my wrist I fell to the ground.

"Oh, by the way, now you WILL do everything I say, because if you don't, then….BOOM!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, but he answered my question when he looked at my wrist.

"Do ever

"Wait, what?" I asked, but he answered my question when he looked at my wrist.

"Do everything I tell you or you go boom, because you're a walking bomb now!" Said The Master rather giddily.

As I tried to get it off he just sat leaned back against a wall and started to laugh. I ran forward to attack him but he pressed a button on his wrist strap thingy and I had a huge shock sent through my body, and then I fell back smacking my head against the wall falling into unconscieniousness. Right before I passed out I heard him say,"Don't ever think you're capable of playing games with me Maggie Kellenberger, because you will lose"

I woke up what seemed like hours later to find all of our possessions removed from the vault, and my hands handcuffed behind me. The Master saw me stir from where I was sitting and came over removed from the vault, and my hands handcuffed behind me. The Master saw me stir from where I was sitting and came over removed from the vault, and my hands handcuffed behind me. The Master saw me stir from where I was sitting and came over removed from the vault, and my hands handcuffed behind me. The Master saw me stir from where I was sitting and came over to my position sat down next to me, put his one arm next to my head so that he was leaning against the wall, leaned forward to me and kissed my cheek then he said," Hang on tight." Before I knew it I wasn't in our vault anymore. In fact I didn't seem like earth at all. We were in a room that was empty accept for an elegant king size bed and a rug on the ground. "How did you do that?" I asked confused. "Oh, this is just a vortex manipulator, but I think you'd much rather know where you are. Welcome to Galirey!"


End file.
